Electrical cables are often used to conduct electricity between a power source and an electrical device. These electrical cables are sometimes secured in place to provide a fixed electrical conduction path between the power source and the electrical device. For example, in many interior lighting applications, the electrical cables are kept securely behind a wall.
It is often desirable to move an electrical device relative to a power source. Thus, many electrical devices include an electrical cable in the form of a power cord that can move with the electrical device while remaining connected to a fixed power source. For example, many reading lamps include a power cord that electrically connects the reading lamp to a power outlet, and the shape of the power cord changes when a user repositions the reading lamp relative to the power outlet.